Logan's Girl
by megsrenee17
Summary: Livy Pearl Huntzberger is a total Daddy's girl and Logan wouldn't have things any other way. Follow Logan and Rory through the first year of their precious girl's life. Super fluffy. One-shot!


**Hey Everyone! So this is my first** _ **Gilmore Girls**_ **fanfiction and I'm so excited to share it with you all! I absolutely adore Rogan and in my head cannon they live happily ever after. I've always thought Logan would make the most adorable daddy, so I hope you enjoy my take on that! :)**

At just two hours old Livy Pearl Huntzberger has her father completely wrapped around her little finger. She's tiny, with Rory's crystal blue eyes and Logan's dirty blonde hair. Right now, she is asleep in the crib and her mother is asleep too. Rory, who had been in labor for twenty-four hours, handled everything like a pro, with Logan never leaving her side. Logan was mindlessly flipping through a magazine when he heard his daughter start to cry. He immediately, instinctively picks her up and starts to gently rock her back and forth.

"Shhh, don't cry, sweetheart, Daddy's got you, you're okay." He whispers, and after a short while the crying stops.

Logan smiles. "That's a good girl, now you go back to sleep, we don't want to wake up Momma."

A few moments pass and then Rory wakes up.

"Hi." She whispers sheepishly.

"Nice nap, Ace?" Logan asks, kissing Rory on the forehead.

"How is she?"  
"Just perfect. I mean look at her."

Rory giggles. "She looks just like her daddy."  
"Hmm, I think she looks like you."

"Either way, she's beautiful."

"Better keep her away from those boys then, huh?"

"Logan, she's two hours old, don't start loading your shotgun yet."

"I can't help it, she's my little girl."

"I know. Hey look, she's awake."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can. Livy, come say hi to Daddy." Rory coos, placing the baby in her husband's arms.

"Hi there, Livy Cakes. Aren't you just the cutest thing in the whole world?" Logan says, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Look at her perfect little fingers."

"Don't forget those perfect little toes."

"I love you, Logan Huntzberger, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Rory."

"You're already the best father."  
"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so."  
"I just don't want to end up like my dad."

"Honey, we both know that's never happening."

"I know, it's just, she's perfect and I don't want to let her down."  
"You aren't going to, she's already your whole world, and let's be honest, your father was never that way with you."

"Look, she's smiling at me."

"See, somebody's her daddy's girl already."

"Yeah, she totally is, isn't that right, Livy Cakes?"

"Oh no, you two are going to gang up on me forever."

"We are, and I think you're going to love it."

"Oh, somebody's getting fussy. I think she's hungry."

"Of course she is, she _is_ half Gilmore after all."

"Hey! Don't mock my eating habits."

"I can only imagine how much you are going to eat later, I mean you've only had ice chips for the last 24 hours."

"Oh god, never remind me that she had me in labor for 24 hours, or you'll never get another kid."

"Hey, you were amazing. I don't know how you did all that without drugs."

"Me either, but I couldn't have done it without you letting me squeeze your fingers purple."

"Totally worth it, our kid is perfect."

"Yes she is. Order me a pizza?"

Logan chuckles. "Anything for you, Ace." He says, kissing Rory on the cheek and letting Livy's tiny fingers curl around his thumb.

XXX

There is nothing Logan hates more then leaving his little family to go to work in the morning. Livy is three months old now and growing like a weed. She's the happiest baby and her eyes just light up when she sees her daddy. Rory loves that Livy is such a daddy's girl. She's always getting out the camera and snapping pictures of Logan and Livy together. Today when Logan gets home from work, the baby is laying on the floor just giggling at her toys.

"I'm home you two, now where's my Livy Cakes." Logan says smiling.

"We're in here, and she's just a little giggle box." Rory answers

"Is she now?"

"Yup, she just thinks everything is funny today, don't you, Sweetie?"

"Daddy's missed his little girl today, did you miss me, Livy?"

The little girl just smiles. "I'll take that as a yes."

"My god, she's the most perfect thing."

"Right, she's beautiful."

"She kept rolling over today. Somebody's a pro."

"I hate working when you get to be home with her all day."

"Logan, I know you do, but we're fine, really. Don't you dare start threatening to work at home again." Rory teases, kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Yeah, but…"

"Uh no buts, mister."

"Rory, I miss her all day, it's awful."

"Soon enough you'll have time off and you can be with her all day."

"Thank god."

"She's a total daddy's girl."

"Livy, is your mommy right? Are you my girl?" Logan coos, peppering Livy 's forehead in a thousand kisses.

"I'm going to go shower, you keep her entertained before she decides to nap, okay?"

"Alright, we'll be fine, won't we, Sweetie?"

Logan watches Livy as she moves her tiny little legs around and he tickles her tiny toes until she erupts into a fit of adorable baby giggles.

"What's so funny, huh? Are you ticklish, Livy Cakes?" he says, and Livy grins.

"You have such a pretty smile, just like your mommy."

A few minutes later, Livy has fallen asleep, her little hands curled into tiny fists on her chest. Logan watches her, breathing in the sweetness of how perfect she is. Nothing makes him feel more content than watching Livy as she sleeps. He knows that one day she won't be this tiny and it breaks his heart. When Livy wakes up from her nap, she's crying, and not the soft crying she seems to do when she just wants Logan to pick her up. This is a more distressed cry, and Logan just knows something's wrong.

"Shhh, shhh, Livy what's the matter?" He soothes, and then he feels her forehead, and she's burning up.

"Oh honey, you're really warm. You must feel awful."

A few moments later, Rory comes into the living room, watching Logan try to calm down Livy, but failing miserably.

"Is Livy okay?" she asks.

"She's sick, her forehead's really warm and she won't stop crying."

"Oh no, maybe if you put her down she won't be so fussy."  
"I tried that, she only got fussier."

"Poor thing."

"What do we do?"

"You are going to hate this, but I think we should take her to the doctor."

"Okay…"  
"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"She'll be fine. I know you're worried sick about her."

"I'm okay."

"It's okay that you're worried, but it's going okay. We can stay with her the whole time."

"Alright, we'll go and I'll sit in the back with her."

Logan sits in the car and watches Livy carefully. She's now finally asleep, but wiggling around fussily. Logan knows it won't be long until his little girl wakes up and starts wailing her little head off, a sound he hates more than anything. A moment after Logan tries to feel her forehead, Livy wakes up, fussy and crying.

"Shhh, Livy, it's alright. I know you don't feel good, baby girl. I know." Logan soothes, his heart breaking because he hates it when Livy cries.

"Okay, we're here, and Logan, let me take her, you need to relax." Rory says, taking the baby from Logan's arms.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"Babe, it's probably just a cold. She's alright."

"But you know I hate when Livy cries."

"Yeah, I know you do, but you and I are doing everything we can. She's just not feeling well, that's not your fault."

"But if I'd just been home earlier I…"

"Logan, Shhh, she's going to be just fine, you know that."

"You must think I'm crazy, huh, Ace?"

Rory gives her husband a warm smile and kisses him on the cheek. "Nah, she's just your little girl and you worry too much. Now come on, let's get her feeling better so you can breathe again."

Sure enough, it was just a cold and by the end of the night Livy's back to her smiley self and laughing at everything her daddy does.

"Somebody's feeling better, aren't you, Livy Cakes?" Logan coos, kissing his daughter on the nose.

"Told you she would be fine." Rory teases.

"God, why are you always right."

"Because I am."

"Look at her, she's so happy."  
"That's because she knows her daddy's crazy about her."  
"You're my girl, Livy Cakes, yes you are." Logan says, grinning as he tickles Livy's stomach and she giggles at him, her blue eyes sparkling

XXX

Saturday mornings are definitely a favorite in the Gilmore-Huntzberger household. Logan doesn't have to go into work, and Rory hasn't worked weekends since she was five months pregnant with Livy (Logan insisted that she take it easy as not to hurt the baby). When Livy wakes up in the morning, Logan gets her out of the crib because it's the only morning he's home when she wakes up.  
"Good morning, Sunshine." Logan says, picking Livy up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey, you're up." Rory says, kissing Logan when he walks into the family room with Livy.

"Ace, you know I always get up with Livy on Saturday mornings." Logan replies.

"Of course I do, but you got home really late last night."

"Sleep is for the weak, you know."

"Alright then."

"Our daughter has gotten so big."

"You say that every day, Logan."

"I know, but _today_ ," Logan emphasizes, "Is different, she's six months old today, Rory."

"Oh my goodness! She is!"

"Seems like yesterday that she was born."

"She'll be walking and talking before you know it."

"Ace," Logan whines, "Don't talk like that. I don't want her to be that big yet."

So protective."

"Tell your mommy to stop teasing me, Livy Cakes."

"Oh nonsense, we like teasing you, don't we, Livy?" Rory says, putting Livy on the ground to play.

Rory's flipping through _A V_ ery Hungry _Caterpillar_ with Livy when Logan swears he sees the little girl's foot move. He sits himself on the floor to encourage her, when suddenly she starts to crawl.

"Rory, Look! She's crawling." Logan says, the biggest smile on his face.

"Oooh, let me get the camera."

"What? Are you adding this to her scrapbook?"

"Duh!"  
"Come here, big girl, go on, crawl to Daddy." Logan encourages.

"She's a fast crawler, obviously she didn't get her athleticism from me." Rory jokes.

"Oh careful, Livy, you don't want to trip over that."  
"Logan, she's fine. Keep trying to get her to crawl to you."

"Good girl, Livy. Go ahead, come to Daddy, that's it."

"Here, hold the sock monkey, she likes him."

"See the monkey, Sweetie? Come get the monkey."

"She's so close."

"One more crawl, Livy Cakes, you can do it."

"She did it, my goodness, she's such a big girl."

"That's my girl! Daddy's so proud of you." Logan coos, giving his daughter a thousand cheek kisses.

"Say no more kisses, Daddy. You're going to suffocate me."

"I am not."  
"I love watching you with her, you're amazing."  
"Not as amazing as you are."

"Are you kidding? You're Livy's favorite person in the world!"  
"I think she might change her mind when she figures out you write for _The New York Times."_

"Nah, she likes you too much because you spoil her."

"I do not."

Rory smiles "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Huntzberger."

"Oh, I will, Gilmore."

XXX

Everyone knows that Christmas is a big deal to Logan and Rory, but this year is an even bigger deal because it's Livy's first one. The little girl is spoiled by everyone she knows, especially her Grandma Lorelai. Rory's stringing garland and ornaments on the tree and bouncing Livy on her knee when she hears Logan come in the door.

"Look who's home, Livy." She says, paying close attention to the way the little girl's eyes light up when she sees her father.

"Aww, you two put up the decorations without me." Logan fake pouts.

"Sorry babe, but I couldn't wait any longer, I need the place to look extra festive."

"It looks perfect."

"You know, I was thinking, you have tomorrow off, let's take Livy to see Santa!"  
"You're a genius, Ace."

"What do you think, Princess? Should Daddy and I take you to see Santa, huh?"

"Dada! Dada!" Livy squeals.

"Did she just-"Logan questions, beaming.

"Uh huh, she did, and I don't think she'll ever stop. She's your girl."

"Livy just called me her Daddy." Logan says, wiping a small stream of tears from his eyes.

"Huntzberger, are you crying?" Rory teases.

"She's amazing, that's all."

"So smart."  
"Gets that from you."

"And you."  
"No, that's all you, but she's got my charm."

"True, she knows how to get her way."

"So, we're taking Livy to see Santa tomorrow?"

"Yup, and I'll have her all cute for the camera."

"Do I have to get in the picture?"

"Of course you do, it's her first one."

"But I don't want to."  
"Aww, Logan, are you afraid of Santa?"

"No, it's just that festive pictures aren't really my thing."

"Please, for Livy?"

"Alright, but only because it's for Livy."

When Rory brings Livy out from getting her ready for pictures, Logan immediately scoops up his little girl. "Are you an Elf, Livy Cakes, huh? Are you an elf, silly girl?" He teases, and Livy giggles.

"Say, no Daddy, you are!"

"Teaching her to gang up on me, Ace?"

"You know you love it."

"Okay, you got me there."  
"Livy, are you ready to go see Santa?"

"Santa!" Livy echoes.

"Two words at nine months old? Rory, our little girl is a genius."

"I know. She's totally going to Yale."

"Yeah, she is."

"Okay Livy, let's get out of here before Daddy talks out of this."

"Dada!" Livy says.

"That's right, my little girl knows who her favorite is."

"Don't let it get to your head."

When they get to the mall Livy is all smiles.

"Livy, who is that? That's Santa. You want to go say hi?" Logan coos.

"Logan, you should hold her, she likes you better when she gets scared." Rory says.

When they get to the front of the line, sure enough all Livy does is cry."

"Shhh, Livy it's okay, look at your daddy." Rory tells her.

"Yeah, don't cry, Livy, Santa's going to bring you presents, don't you like presents, baby girl?"

"Livy, smile for the camera!"

"Oh, there's that pretty smile, good girl. I knew you would smile for me."

"Aww, look at how cute the picture is, Logan."

"That's because our daughter is the most photogenic person ever."

"Just like her Daddy."

"No way, she's pretty, like you."

"Yeah well, everyone says she looks like her daddy."

"That's not true."

"Uh huh. She's got that Huntzberger dimple that I love so much."

"You do adore my dimple."

"Always have."

"Merry Christmas, Ace."

"Merry Christmas, Huntzberger."  
"What about you, Livy? Can you say Merry Christmas?"

"Dada!" Livy says, her smile dopey and dimpled, just like Logan's.

"Close enough for me, Livy cakes."

XXX

Today is a very big day, because Livy Huntzberger is turning one year old, and Logan insists on throwing his little girl only the best of first birthday parties. The past year has been the greatest of their lives, because Livy only brings sunshine to this world.

"I can't believe she's already one!" Rory gushes.

"Neither can I, she's growing up so fast." Logan says, smiling a little.

"Don't get all mushy on me."

"Thank you for giving me her."

"I told you, you don't have thank me."  
"But, she's the best thing in my life."

"I'm proud of you, you've become the best daddy."

"It's easy when you have a kid as cute as Livy."

"Yeah, she is pretty cute."

"What do you think, Livy are you cute, Birthday Girl?"

"Bwirthday!" Livy squeals.

"Yeah, that's right, today's your birthday. You're one year old, that's this many, Livy Cakes." Logan says, holding up a finger and showing it to her.

"You ready for your party, baby girl?"

"Of course she is, our little girl is practically famous."

A few hours later guests start to arrive for the party. The first ones being Lorelai and Luke, who of course, shower the little girl with presents.

"Hey Livy, can you tell your grandparents hi?" Rory coos.

"Hi."

"God Rory, you and Logan are raising a little genius." Lorelai teases.

"I know, she's pretty smart."

"Where is Logan anyway?"

"Oh, he's finishing up with her birthday gift."

"One can only guess how much he decided to spoil that little girl."

"I know, unlike me, Livy's totally a daddy's girl."

"You guys have done really great."

"Well mom, I learned from the best, what can I say?"

A few minutes later, Logan returns, scooping his daughter up in his arms. "Livy Cakes, you want to see your gift from Daddy?"

"Dada!" Livy squeals.

"Alright, come on, silly girl."

In the corner of Livy's room, next to her stuffed animals is a big pink princess castle chair, with a tiara sitting in the seat.

"You like it? I mean you are my princess." Logan says, placing the tiara on Livy's head.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go show everyone how cute the birthday girl is."

"Oh my god, Honey, she looks adorable." Rory says, when Logan comes back with Livy in toe.

"Right, just look at her pretty little smile."

"You're pretty much the best husband and father I could ever ask for Livy to have, you know that right?"

"Ace, the two of you are my whole world."

"I'm glad you do whatever it takes to make her happy."

"Yeah, until she starts asking for a car."  
"Logan, you know she'll always be our baby right? No matter how old she gets.

"I know, I love her so much, more than anything in the world, well except for you, Ace."

"Good, because the whole world knows she's your little girl."  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Logan says, kissing Rory one the cheek and tickling Livy until she's in a fit of giggles. Yes, today was perfect.

 **Review Please! :)**


End file.
